Naruto Voyager Preview
by astrum agito
Summary: In this story, Post-war Naruto discovers a 210 year old starship, rebuilds it to use chakra with the help of the elemental nations, and with a crew of his friend, renames it the ENS Discovery to travel towards earth. I plan for Naruto's crew to meet the voyager at some point in season 3. This is my first startrek fic, so comments are very helpful. Update: On hiatus. Like as NOPAH


In 2161, after the USS Enterprise (NX-01) is decommissioned, Captain Archer and his crew are instructed to lead the USS Explorer (NX-04) the first starship equipped with a warp drive capable of warp 9, on it maiden test voyage to heading towards alpha centarii. The objective to determine maximum stable warp, as well as determine max time warp 9 can be active. 1 day into the journey after traveling at warp 9 for 2 hours, the warp regulation computer experiences a failure, resulting in a uncontrolled increase in velocity, reaching an average speed of warp 250, maintained for 2 days before fuel level gets low enough that the automatic cutoff is activated. After checking their location, it is determined that they are residing in the delta quadrant approximately 85,000 light years away from earth, making a return voyage is impossible. Scanning their computers for nearby life, a planet is discovered, 7 days away at warp 2 inhabited with near-humans, diverged by approximately 1000 years. Upon arriving at the planet, it is determined that while the native tech is lower than what would be needed to return home, with the use of chakra as an energy source, in a few 100 years they would be able to find a replacement energy source to fuel the ship. Deciding that the data collected may become useful when they return to Starfleet, and that T'Pol is pregnant with Trip's child, he programs the ship to have a compressed 60 day training program that can found by Trip and T'Pols direct descendent.

In 2171, 210 years after the voyage of the USS Explorer, 1 year after the final defeat of Tobi, Naruto is Exploring the ruins of the Village of Uzukure, with his friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke. Feeling an urge to go deeper into the complex, his group discovers a strange giant saucer designated USS Explorer (NX-02). Deciding to explore inside, they are directed by the computer to the holodeck, where the training program starts. Over the 60 day period, Naruto and his friends learn everything from Science and Technology to Galactic Politics. After that, he drew up a 2.5 year plan to prepare the Explorer to return to the galaxy.

With Tsunde's approval, and help from across the elemental nations, they managed to redesign the starship to run off chakra, collecting the energy by transferring energy from the tailed beasts into the ship with a 100% efficient transfer process. The weapons were also upgraded, in-adition to phase cannon and photonic torpedo redesigned to be powered by chakra, it also contained seals for launching a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Wind Release: Rasengan, and a Chidori Sharp Spear. By examining the warp core data, he was able redesign the warp drive to have a maximum warp of 60 and a stable warp of 50. The ship was crewed by Naruto as captain, Hinata as science officer, Neji as chief engineer, Shikamaru as tactical officer, Ino as communications officer, Sasuke and Lee as helmsman, and Sakura as chief medical officer. The ship is crewed with 50 ninjas, and 100 civilians. Renamed Elemental Nations Starship Discovery, it set off on its maiden voyage on 2373.1.

Captains Log: Stardate 2373.1

Space: the final frontier. These are the Voyages of the ENS Discovery, our mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and civilization, to boldly go where no ninja has gone before. We begin our journey with a test of our warp core where we will make a 1 hour journey at warp 50 to a nearby system. Upon arriving at the system, we will test our weapon system to ensure that they work in the event that we run into hostile aliens.

Note: It is to be noted that the Original Warp scale has been used in place of the TNG warp scale based on the reasoning that the warp scale was adjusted as starships improved. It is planned that the scale will switch to TNG once they meet the voyager.


End file.
